Recognition
by greenish
Summary: Graduation is finally here; Tomoyo and Eriol have a great trip planned out. However, even after all this years Sakura and Syaoran still dont get along. Will they be bale to get along? Li has dreams, and sakura has feelings.
1. The great news

WOW. I havent been on Fanfiction for years! i have been busy i guess you can say. I deleted my other stories, i didnt really like them and well out with the old and in with the new. Hope you like this story. I love reviews so please review. It gives me a push on writting more.

If you have ideas on how to improve the story, it would be awesome if i heard them ;

sorry abotu this short chapter, im just warming up.

Syaoran's pov

6:45 pm Sunday

_Her fingers slid down my back as I slowly bit her bottom lip. The light was dim, and her face wasn't clear, but her touch was irresistible Her nipples were hard and her body warm. Everything about her excited me. ._

" Syaoran, dude! Wake up" said Eriol as he threw paper balls at his friends head.

" What?" Syaoran replied irritably.

" You do realize that this project is due tomorrow"

"And?"

" And well we barely have anything done since you keep DAYDREAMING about who knows what"

" Shut up, I have had a lot on my mind lately"

" Sure you do, hormones," laughed Eriol "anyways I have to go meet Tomoyo. Bye"

" Later"

I've been having the same dream for about a week now, but even though the image gets clearer and feels more real, I can never see the face of this mystery girl. Who is she? Is she even real?

Sakura's pov

7:00 am Monday

I let the water droplets hit my head as the warm water touch my body and I slowly woke up. My head is aching from all the work Tomoyo and I did last night, her designs are great but I need a change and I sure need a massage. I shut the water and set out side the foggy atmosphere. As I stepped into my room I saw the bright blue sky and the beaming sun; the view was simply amazing.

" Sakura! Touya! BREAKFAST." Called out Foujitaka

" Smells yummy and looks the same" I smiled as the smell of eggs and hash browns wondered through my nose.

I ate and grabbed my lunch money. " Thanks dad, it was delicious"

"No problem Hun, have a great day"

As I ran to the door I bumped into Touya " wow, look like someone has gained weight and grown side ways" joked Touya

" Shut up. We clearly know who is the fat one in the family. And bye the way nice drool you got going on."

Normal pov

" Hey Sakura! i have some great news. Eriol has a great plan on what we can do for our graduation trip. " said Tomoyo as we drank her coffee.

" really, and what would that be? it better not be something stupid like our last trip"

" its not, I promise. Plus last time we never knew that there was going to be a hail storm and that we needed reservations for the hotel" blushed Tomoyo

" okay what is it ?"

" well we want to travel, so Eriols dad agreed on loaning us money so we can buy plane tickects and travel around the world. However..there is one tiny problem"

" of course, it's way to good to be true." Sakura smirked

" well, the only thing i was conserned with was that Li would be joining us" whispered Tomoyo

" oh no, no way. That bastard has played way to many trick on me and has tried to many stunts. Hell no am I going around the WORLD with Li beside me"

" WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE. SHE IS GOING TO BE PMSING AT ME FOR THE WHOLE TRIP" screamed Syaoran

" chill, seriously. I doubt she will. Remeber she wants to have fun too, so leave her alone and she wont PMS at you" calmly said Eriol

RIINNGGG

" Settle down class, we need to organize Graduation" Said Mr. Sasaki as he looked down at the attendance folder. " As you all know Graduation is in a matter of week and we are still not done organizing. We need to get people who will be incharged of music and decorations and since no one has cared to volunteer; I, myself have hand picked pairs that will work in each department. Do not take me as a fool, for I have partnered you with the person you least espect for faster progress.

knock on the door

" sorry we're late sir. It wont happend again" said Tomoyo and Sakura

" uh-huh, back to buisness. The two people incharge of music will be Li and Kinomoto"

The class grew in great silence as Mr.Sasaki called out their names. Sakura's jaw dropped and Syaoran was about to protest.

" BUT SIR!" yelled out Li and Kinomoto is unison

" well atleast they will spend a lot of time together before the trip and realize they secretly love eachother" said Tomoyo to Eriol, wichi both laughed at the scence of the momment.

" No but's. Just do's. So go on and start organazing the music" Said Mr. Sasaki

- next chapter soon


	2. Graduation Theme

Sorry for the wait. Im currently in vacation and its really hard to get hold of a computer.

Im sad that i havent gotten much review, i think im loosing my touch... I hope not, trust me the sotry gets better along the way so review!!

GREENISH.

¨You know what, for the sake of an awesome gradutaion I´m willing to work with you Li. However, if you try to pull something stupid, trust me it wont be pretty¨ warned Sakura

¨yeah yeah, let just get to work i have more IMPORTANT things to do.¨ responded Syaoran giving her a cocky smile.

Later that day...

¨ okay well I was thinking of some themes for the after party, but im not quite sure which will suite graduation better. What did you do?¨ Explained Sakura as she sat on her chair.

¨ well i know that the guys will love if the girls are wearing tight dresses. I personally think that a good theme would be 007, since it gives you a sense of thrill and action. Also when it comes to themes, guys just wear a suit or jeans and a shirt meanwhile girls are more complicated and need more time, so i think you should pick the theme¨ said Syaoran with a ver calm voice.

¨ you are right, I´ll pick the theme, making sure that i make it exciting. Anyways, why are you being so nice?¨

¨ I have decided to put our differences aside and pay full attention to this project to make it the best graduation.¨

Syaoran´s pov

¨ wow, okay thats great¨ Sakura smiled.

-Yeah I want it to be the best gradutation. Hehehe, but she doesnt know that i have a few surprises for her along the way. Best part is that she is so concentrated in this project that she wont expect it. Did she really think that i woulndt take advantage of this situation.

¨ Well Kinomoto I have to get going, I promised Eriol that I would look into this trip he and Tomoyo planned.¨

¨ oh yeah... that trip... okay then I´ll see you later.¨ Sakura waved me goodbye.

I left the library, mourning the fact that I was going to miss her reaction coming up in a few minuets.

Sakura pov

There´s something fishy about Li... He is acting so different. Its too good to be true. Or maybe he is... RIINGG RINGG RIINGG

¨ Kinomoto speaking¨

¨ SAKURA! Finally you pick up i was trying to reach you. We need to talk about the trip¨ said Tomoyo

¨ Oh, I´m sorry I was working on the graduation project with Li at the library, he happends to have some great ideas¨

¨ Oh La La. I knew you guys would get along, clearly there is some chemistry between you two love birds, i see a great future for you two¨ laughed Tomoyo ¨ little cute babies produced by you two, Eriol and I the Godparents. Oh yeah I can see it¨

¨HA .HA. HA. how funny of you. How about this: I´ll go over to your studio right now and we´ll talk about this trip of yours¨

¨YOU DON´T DENY IT!¨

¨Tomoyo don´t push it¨ i warned her ¨okay I¨ll see you soon! byee¨

- i hanged up and grabed my things and got ready to leave.

¨ SYAORAN!! FUCKING BASTARD!¨

¨SHHHH, language! please you are in the library !¨ said the librarian

- when I see that stupid kid im going to give him hell, he is so dead.

Normal pov

¨HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, what happended to you...¨ asked Tomoyo as she looked at Sakura with a grin on her face.

¨I don´t what to talk about it... ¨ said Sakura ¨stupid asshole¨ whispered Sakura

¨no...did Li have something to do with that?? tell me. Please I have to know or else Im going to pee my pants from laughter¨

¨I knew he wouldnt change..¨ groaned Sakura ¨okay I´ll tell you. Remember how I told you that I was in the library with Li. Well we shared our ideas and he was very nice to me and well I have to admit that I was happy. After an hour or so he left to go meet up with Eriol, and so you called and I was getting ready to leave and when I tried to get up i coulndt...i tried.. ¨ Sakura sighed ¨after a few tries i realized that stupid ass Li put glue on the chair before i sat down.. so the librarian had to help me hold the chair as i tried to get up.

¨HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. PRICELESS¨

¨shut up Tomoyo, Im going ot freaking get him back. He ruined my pants, and on top of that i have to deal with him until graduation. YOU HONESTLY THINK IM GOING TO HAVE A GOOD VACATION WITH HIM?¨

¨I can´t believe you did that to her. You do realize that you are ruining the chances of her coming on the trip with us¨ said Eriol

¨I don´t care.¨ laughed Syaoran

¨ Oh yes you do. You want her to come with us, you secretly like her. I can see it in your eyes everytime you talk to her or even bug her. I know you have something for her but you dont have the guts to admit it since you need to keep up the reputation of a player¨

¨...¨Syaoran back away

¨you know I´m right, and that scares you shitless¨ grinned Eriol ¨though i have to admit that the prank was pretty ingenious¨

¨she is really pretty¨ said Syaoran ¨and I love her facial expresion, specially when she wants to murded me. But that doesn´t mean I like her¨

¨You will realize it sooner or later¨

¨Can we stop talking about her and just converse about the trip.¨ said Syaoran

Sakura´s Pov

2:00 am WEDNESDAY

_The rays of the sun hit the end of the bed as it introduced the morning. My head rested against his shoulder and i right hand touched his chest as i felt the beat of his heart as his slept. He look so peacefull and adorable._

_as he his eyes slightly opened i greeted him with a peck on the lips._

_¨go__od morning love¨_

_¨ Hi beautiful¨ replied Syaoran as he kissed me _

_He ran his fingers through my hair and the word beautiful sent chilll up my back. I loved it when he called me beautiful, I loved his touch, I absouloutly loved everything about him. He made me feel loved and safe. He began to kiss my forehead and cheeks... _

_- _what..no. It can´t be. I don´t want to feel anything towards Li.. it´s just a dream, right? Its not possible for him to make me feel safe, all he does is pulls pranks on me. I could never love him...right?

Syaoran´s pov

2:30 am WEDNESDAY

_She took total control of me, she gave me a thrill, the action. Her moves and her touch made me heart beat speed. She was agreesive and yet delicate and grabbed her and kissed her, i pulled away and saw her beautiful face for the first time..._


End file.
